Communication Between Administrative Cores - Formal Administrative Core Meetings between the two institutions are held on a monthly basis. Additionally, informal (impromptu) Administrative Core Meetings have been held between the two institutions several times each month over the past 5 years. This has served us well and we expect to continue this pattern over the next funding cycle. Joint Administrative Core meetings between the two institutions are in addition to regular Administrative Core Meetings held at each institution. UPRCCC Pis will communicate with their counterparts at MDACC to coordinate plans and to distribute work assignments. Lead/Contact Pis will maintain regular communication and, in particular, will organize and approve the dissemination of communications to the PSC and IAC Committees. Additionally, several reciprocal working visits have been made to both institutions by Program Directors Ms. Evelyn Rivera-Colon (UPRCCC) and Ms. Sherri de Jesus (MDACC) to facilitate exchanges and to meet with others associated with the U54 Partnership. Communication With Co-Leaders - In addition to routine meetings, each PI will maintain regular communication with co-leaders for their components and cores for purposes of both monitoring progress toward achieving aims and also to identify challenges that arise. To illustrate, both regular and informal communication have contributed to the preparation of this resubmission. Pis and co-leaders took part in scheduled videoconferences held every two months. These will continue to be held quarterly in the next funding cycle. The Administrative Core also communicates important information on U54 Partnership activities through a weekly emailed newsletter, entitled Partnership E-blast (See Appendix G). Communication With Other U54 Administrators - Through the biennial MI/CCP Meetings, Ms. Evelyn Rivera- Colon (UPRCCC) and Sherri de Jesus (MDACC) have established solid relationships with several other U54 Administrators. This network of support has enabled the Administrative Cores at both institutions to be more efficient in problem solving.